The Demigod Club
by goddess of heroes and time
Summary: Sixteen demigods. Twelve clear-sighted mortals. One house. The demigods and the mortals live in one house together under the gods supervision. But here's the catch there are secret cameras all over the house and the gods, plus both camps will be watching how they live and react to each other on Hephaestus T.V. Jealous, fights, enemies, new relationships and more in the Demigod Club


**Well I had this idea and just wanted to see if it worked and just needed to do it. It all came to me in a dream. So here is the first episode/chapter of The Demigods Club. Some characters are out of character some if you don't like don't read it.**

**Disclamer: I don't own PJO.**

Annabeth P.O.V

When my car pulled up to the mansion. I knew I made the right choice. It all started with the letter I got from the gods at the end of summer.

_Flashback_

"Annabeth you got mail." my mother announced

I went downstairs to get the mail from my mother.

"It's from the gods, Annabeth." She said

As soon as I got the mail, I opened it and read it out load

"Dear Annabeth,

Out of random choice, you and a few other demigods are going to be with living each other in a mansion with clear sighted mortals. There will be special challenges weekly and prizes out to the person who wins. Everythings there already so all you need to is bring your usual stuff: clothes, toothbrush, shower needs, other needs. The mansion is warded so the monsters won't come in. We hope you'll come and stay because you have no choice anyway.

From,

The Gods

P.S We are going to be watching you guys on Hepheastus T.V. we hide th cameras in public areas not inappopriate areas. We swear on the river of styx."

"Well are you going to go?" my parents asked me

"I'll think about it."

_Flashback ended_

I entered in the mansion to be meeted with beutiful decor and awesome cartoon versions of myself and other people.

'Wow the Gods really outdone themselves' I thought

When I saw my cartoon of myself i was in awe at what i looked like. I was in battle mode obviously. One of my hands was on my yankees hat witch on my head. The other was around my dagger like about to slash a monster. I looked badass.

"Hello is anyone there. Hello."

"Hi there." said a perky fake blond with brown eyes. She must be a clear sighted mortal.

"Hi, i'm Sara Perkins, a clear sighted mortal as you guys would say. It's okay I already know about your world with the gods and stuff."

"Okay well i'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"Well everyone else is already here, though some went out, so do want to unpack or something. I could help." Sara said.

"Its okay I don't need help."

"Okay." Sara said

I Left to go unpack my things

Sara P.O.V

"Hello is anybody there. Hello." I heard from the kichen.

I went up there to see who it was.

"Hi there." I said to a real blonde with stormy grey eyes. I rarely see people like that so she must be a demigod.

"Hi i'm Sara Perkins, a clear sighted mortal as you guys would say. It's okay I already know about your world with the gods and stuff."

"Okay well i'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"Well everyone else is already here, though some went out, so do want to unpack or something. I could help." I said.

"Its okay I don't need help."

"Okay." I said

She Left to go unpack her things.

Even though I just met her, I instantly hated her.

3rd P.O.V (Nobody's)

_Time skiped to tonight 8:00 pm_

Everyone was seated at the couch around the stage in the decision room. They got a call from Hermes earlier telling them everyone was suppose to meet them by the time it was eight o'clock.

Hermes came exactly thirty seconds after eight on the small stage with a microphone on his ear.

"Hi everybody and welcome to the Demigod Club. We brought you all here to see how good demigods and mortals can live with each other with the exception of Rachel who knows both sides. There will be weekly challenges and prizes to give away as said in the letter. Plus theres a bonus each week at friday we will have a special truth of dare to reveal the secrets everyone keeps or reveal the confessionals in our coffessinal center. Now everyone introduce themselves."

Everyone started to introducing themselves one by one.

"Sara Perkins, clear-sighted."

"Olivia Andrews, clear-sighted."

"Leo Valdez, son of Hepheastus and Fire user."

"Connor...

And Travis Stoll..."

"Sons of Hermes."

Hermes smilled at them.

"Mark Sweep, clear-sighted"

"Ashley Sweep, clear sighted." **(Yes Mark and Ashley are twins.)**

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena."

"Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Jason Grace, son of jupiter."

"Brandon Yew, clear-sighted."

"Nicole James, clear-sighted."

"Tyler Williams, clear sighted."

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus."

"Nico di Angelo, son Hades."

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars."

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto."

"Ryan Merrit, clear-sighted."

"Alishia Clemmens, clear-sighted."

"Drew Tanaka, daugter of aphrodite."

"Reyna, daughter of bellona."

"Octavian, Legacy of Apollo."

"Lou Ellen, daugter of Hecate."

"Katie Gardner, daugter of Demeter."

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Oracle of Camp Half-Blood."

"James Polt, clear sighted."

"Ronald thames, clear-sighted."

"Well now thats over you guys can do what ever you want to do, but be ready down here at Ten o'clock in the morning for the next challenge. Good night everyone."

After that Hermes vanished, leaving everyone wondering what the challenge is going to be.

**Well Thats the first episode/chapter of the Demigod Club. See ya soon**


End file.
